


Su lobo

by Indigosoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Cooks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosoul/pseuds/Indigosoul
Summary: Peter siempre estaba solo.....Y como Stiles nunca podía dejar las cosas de lado decidió entrometerse y hacer algo al respecto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer fic, Teen Wolf es de mis fandoms favoritos así que quise intentar algo simple. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios para poder ir mejorando.  
> Suelo escribir historias más largas e intenté hacer una corta.  
> Y tengo un gran problema al poner titulos a lo que escribo, normalmente solo los tengo con números, así que si tienen una mejor idea de como podría llamarse, pues se los agradecería.

Dentro de la manada el tacto era importante, una forma para reforzar lazos y demostrar que estabas allí para los demás. Todos siempre estaban en contacto con los demás, de una forma u otra, sentados hombro a hombro o con los pies sobre las piernas de los demás.  
Derek siempre abrazaba a Isaac o pintaba las uñas de Erica, palmeaba la espalda de Boyd y entrenaba con Scott, llevaba a Jackson y a Malia a viajes de fines de semana y con Kira veía películas en japonés sin ningún subtitulo, escuchaba a Lydia y con Stiles también pasaba largos ratos, hablado de sus familias y como mejorar las relaciones dentro de la manada.  
Y entre ellos también pasaban tiempo, Stiles tenía actividades especificas que le gustaba hacer con cada uno de ellos, hasta con Jackson. Pero en las últimas semanas había estado notando que una persona de la manada no pasaba tiempo con nadie.  
Peter siempre estaba solo, Derek solía tensarse o comenzar a gruñir cada que el hombre se acercaba a él y Scott era mucho peor, cada que tenía oportunidad le decía a Peter todo lo malo que había hecho y no dudaba en recordarle como había arruinado su vida.  
Era por ello que el hombre mantenía su distancia, cuando todos estaban acurrucados viendo o una película o salían a un pícnic siempre estaba apartado, en una esquina u observando en la periferia. Era triste, parecía que deseaba tanto formar parte de su grupo y nadie lo notaba, Stiles entendía la duda que tenía Derek de dejarlo entrar, pero Scott ya había arrastrado mucho su rencor hacia el hombre.  
Y como nunca podía dejar las cosas de lado decidió entrometerse y hacer algo al respecto.  
___________________  
Comenzaría con algo simple y con lo que había visto que funcionaba con todos los lobos.  
Comida.  
Era perfecto, pero a pesar de que sabía a la perfección que le gustaba comer a cada uno de la manada, nunca se había fijado en Peter. Así que decidió dedicar su semana a observar que comía Peter y por como lo veían los de la manada no estaba siendo muy discreto, también parecía poner un poco nervioso a Peter.  
“¿Por qué miras tanto a Peter?” le preguntó una noche Scott y Stiles rodó los ojos por el veneno en la voz de su amigo “¿Te hizo algo?”  
“No, no me ha hecho nada” respondió anotando en su libreta todo lo que había visto comer a Peter “así que no lo molestes”  
“Ugh, como si quisiera acercarme a él” se quejó Scott dejándose caer en la cama de Stiles “¿pedimos pizza?” preguntó olvidando rápidamente el tema de Peter y Stiles dejó de lado sus anotaciones para asentir y dejarse caer junto a Scott.  
Al final de la siguiente semana ya tenía preparado todo lo necesario para la comida de Peter. Llegó a la casa de la manada un día que sabía que nadie más que Peter estaría allí.  
Tuvo que tocar varias veces la puerta hasta que el hombre decidió abrirle, por su cabello y ropa no esperaba a nadie, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo descalzo y con ropa que normalmente no usaría frente a los de la manada.  
“¿A qué debo tan grata sorpresa?” preguntó Peter con sarcasmo y sin dejar entrar a Stiles a la casa.  
“Claro, vengo a preparar algo de comida” dijo moviéndose a un lado y empujando a Peter para poder entrar a la casa e ir directo a la cocina para dejar las bolsas pesadas de comida que había comprado.  
Hornearía, ya que durante la semana había descubierto que el lobo tenía un paladar dulce. Tenía tres recetas en mente y esperaba que fueran del agrado de Peter, hacía tiempo que no horneaba algo.  
“¿Y no tienes cocina en tu casa?” preguntó siguiéndolo y asomándose con curiosidad en las bolsas “¿o es que tu padre te corrió de allí?”  
“Pero que agradable eres, es un gusto estar en tu presencia” siseó sonriendo “y no, solo que tu cocina es mucho mejor, mi horno no ha estado funcionando” lo cual no era verdad, pero tampoco mentira, solo no le gustaba cocinar allí porque tenía que atrancar la puerta.  
Comenzó a preparar las cosas que necesitaría para cada postre, separándolas por secciones ya que varías cosas se podían cocinar a la vez. Haría un pay de manzana, un mil hojas de crema y mango y una galleta en sartén.  
Peter se había ido de la cocina mientras Stiles cocinaba, pero de vez en cuando se asomaba por la cocina para ver que hacía.  
Cuando terminó encontró a Peter leyendo un gran y viejo libro, sentado en una de las esquinas de la sala, tenía una cómoda cobija sobre sus hombros y parecía no importarle nada.  
“¿Por qué no estás en el sillón?” le preguntó con curiosidad.  
“Los betas se molestarán, no les gusta mi olor” respondió Peter dándole poca importancia.  
“Preparé postres” le dijo colocando un gran plato con muestras o rebanadas de cada uno de ellos y le entregó una de las cucharas que tenía, para él un plato más pequeño y solo con pay de mango.  
Peter se quedó mucho tiempo mirando el plato y después a Stiles, como si pensara que Stiles fuera a envenenarlo, fue después de Stiles que comenzó a comer y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el hombre emitió un gemido de placer al tomar una mordida del pay y otro aún más fuerte cuando probó el mil hojas de crema.  
Cuando pidió más, Stiles supo que había tenido éxito.  
________________________________  
En la siguiente reunión de la manada, Stiles le llevó ya preparado el mil hojas a Peter y se sentó junto a él sin hacer caso de las miradas extrañas que le daban sus amigos.  
Peter también lo veía como si algo malo le sucediera y estaba completamente tenso junto a él, cada que Stiles se movía, Peter parecía que era electrocutado. Eso no era bueno, nadie de la manada lo tocaba, al contrario, parecían querer huir de él y siempre estaban hasta de su otro lado.  
Desde ese día comenzó a sentarse junto a Peter y a llevarle postres y comida que sobraba de la que le preparaba a su padre.  
__________________________  
Había sido un mal y largo día para todos, una larga pelea contra un aquelarre de brujas los había dejado a todos malheridos y cargando con golpes que hasta para los lobos dolerían por semanas.  
Habían ganado, pero por ahora todos se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Derek y lamían casi literalmente sus heridas; Stiles no había salido tan golpeado, solo con algunos moretones y un tobillo torcido.  
Lydia, Kira y Scott curaban las heridas del resto de los betas, como alfa, Derek ya casi no tenía rastro de la pelea. Pero de nuevo su mirada se iba hacia Peter, que se recargaba en la pared y respiraba entrecortado, cada que lo hacía cerraba los ojos.  
Tomó uno de los botiquines y fue hacia donde estaba el lobo.  
“¿Puedo?” le preguntó con cuidado, ignorando de nuevo como lo miraban los de la manada.  
“¿Qué haces?” siseó Peter tensándose y quejándose cuando un espasmo muscular movió sus costillas rotas.  
“Solo déjame revisar tus heridas” le pidió apartando los brazos del hombre de su cuerpo para poder aplicar la pomada especial que les había dado Deaton “y vendar tus costillas”  
“¿Por qué?” preguntó con desconfianza.  
“Te sentarás, te quitarás la playera y me dejarás curarte” lo regañó usando esa voz que le permitía que los betas lo obedecieran aún más de lo que obedecían a Derek “ahora”  
Peter caminó sorprendido a la cocina y Stiles lo siguió de cerca, fulminando con la mirada a Isaac cuando intentó seguirlo.  
Cuando entró a la cocina Peter ya no tenía playera e ignoró lo atractivo que se veía y también ignoró que se sentía atraído por un hombre que doblaba más que su edad, decidió concentrarse mejor en los horribles moretones que pintaban su piel y en lo que parecían viejas cicatrices de quemaduras.  
Colocó el botiquín sobre la mesa y tomó con su mano la pomada, comenzó a untarla sobre el pecho de Peter, disculpándose cuando este se quejó al mover una de sus costillas rotas.  
Terminó vendando el torso de Peter, que no había dicho nada, dejando que Stiles lo moviera de un lado a otro. Cuando terminó sintió la cabeza de Peter caer sobre su hombro e inhalar, inconscientemente subió su mano y la paso con suavidad sobre su nuca en un movimiento tranquilizador.  
Después de unos minutos Peter se enderezó y salió de la cocina. Stiles sentía que había logrado algo grande.  
_______________________  
Escuchaba música en un mal intento por meditar cuando entraron por su ventana causando que Stiles gritara y lanzara la primer cosa que tenía cerca contra el que había causado el ruido.  
“Realmente me tranquiliza saber que estas seguro tu solo” dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.  
“¿Qué sucede Peter?” preguntó encendiendo la luz y allí estaba Peter Hale, vestido solo con unos pantalones elegantes, ni zapatos traía. Sus ojos cambiaban rápidamente de beta a su azul normal “¿Peter?” preguntó de nuevo, inclinándose frente a él.  
“Derek me echó” susurró y Stiles podía ver restos de una pelea en él, como lodo y sangre seca en su cuerpo.  
“¿Por qué?” preguntó animando a Peter a hablar y puso su mano sobre su hombro.  
“Es el aniversario de la muerte de Laura” respondió el lobo antes de emitir un lastimero gemido.  
“Hey, shh, ven” le murmuró ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a su cama donde lo sentó con cuidado, después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su clóset y sacar unos pants grandes que pudieran quedarle a Peter “cámbiate de ropa” le indicó “no me tardo”  
Bajó a la cocina, donde envió un mensaje a todos para que se aseguraran de que Derek se encontraba bien y cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Isaac, diciendo también que ellos cuidarían de él, comenzó a preparar algo de comer para Peter y una taza de té.  
Pero para cuando subió, el hombre ya estaba dormido sobre sus cobijas, abrazando a su cuerpo la almohada de Stiles. Puso la comida a un lado y tapó a Peter con la cobija que tenía al pie de la cama.  
Se sentó junto a ella y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Peter cuando parecía estar agitado y repitió el movimiento hasta que él también se quedó dormido.  
Por la mañana el lobo ya no se encontraba en su habitación, pero tampoco la cobija ni su sudadera favorita. Sonrió todo ese día.  
__________________  
Después de esa noche que Peter durmió en su habitación se convirtió en un hábito para él hombre aparecerse a cualquier hora, tomar una siesta y robar una prenda de Stiles.  
No podía quejarse, le gustaba la presencia de Peter en su habitación, en especial cuando podían platicar de cualquier tema, como criticar películas o libros; o también jugar ajedrez, Go o cualquier juego que Peter llevara ese día.  
_________________  
“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó Lydia una noche en la que estaban todos sentados en la sala de Derek.  
“Lydia” le advirtió el alfa con voz firme.  
“Si te sientes solo puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros” continuó ella sin hacerle caso a Derek, y de pronto un ambiente que había estado animado se había convertido a tenso “pero no tienes que seguirlo” dijo con asco al señalar a Peter y Stiles sintió mucha ira.  
Peter que había estado recostado contra su hombro, leyendo, sin molestar a nadie se separó con rapidez de él.  
“No lo hago porque me sienta solo, Peter me agrada” respondió y sabía que los lobos escucharían la verdad en esas palabras.  
“Pues deberías alejarte de él” insistió Lydia “es peligroso, no puedes confiar en quien no protege ni a su familia”  
Después de escuchar esa clara referencia al incidente de Laura, Peter se puso de pie apretando con fuerza el libro que había estado leyendo.  
“No deseo causar problemas” dijo el hombre viendo a Lydia, preocupado por Stiles.  
“Pues te has tardado en irte” y Stiles no podía creer que Lydia estuviera diciendo eso, sabía que no había perdonado a Peter por lo que le había hecho, pero en los últimos años había probado una y otra vez ser de confianza, salvándolos a todos al menos una vez.  
El resto de los lobos se pusieron de pie cuando Scott murmuró un afirmativo y Peter emitió un gruñido.  
“¿Cuál es su problema?” gruñó Stiles a la defensiva, parándose frente a Peter y tomando su muñeca.  
“¿Realmente preguntas eso?” siseó Lydia dando un paso al frente “¿no recuerdas lo que me hizo?”  
“Por dios, no tienes que perdonarlo, pero somos manada, familia y él es parte de ella. No es la única persona de aquí que le ha hecho daño a otros” respondió casi gritando “porque recuerdo claramente cuando Erica me descalabró con una parte de mi auto, o el maltrato físico y psicológico al que me sometió Jackson casi por ocho años; nadie aquí es perfecto. Al menos Peter tiene el pretexto de que no estaba cuerdo cuando hizo lo que hizo”  
“No tiene nada que ver” protestó Lydia.  
“Estoy de acuerdo con Stiles” interrumpió Isaac sorprendiendo a todos “es parte de la manada y nos ha salvado a todos, ha demostrado ser leal muchas veces desde que regresó de la muerte”  
“Si, solo supéralo, Lydia” continuó Erica “sé que no pudo haber sido bueno lo que te hizo, pero es comparable su comportamiento al de Jackson cuando era el Kanima o al de Stiles cuando fue poseído”  
“Mató a su sobrina” gritó Scott causando que Peter se soltara de la mano de Stiles y saliera de la habitación.  
“Me decepcionas Scott” le respondió Stiles “me voy, no puedo estar con ustedes dos” dijo dirigiéndose a Lydia y a Scott.  
Se relajó cuando al salir vio a Peter sentando en el asiento del pasajero de su Jeep, iba caminando hacia él cuando una mano lo detuvo y estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva cuando vio a Derek. Pero no parecía que le fuera a gritar o regañar, se veía preocupado.  
“Cuida de él” le pidió el alfa “ahora no estoy listo para perdonarlo, pero lo quiero y en un futuro podré sentarme con él y hablar de lo que sucedió, es mi única familia”  
“Claro que lo cuidaré” respondió en voz baja y después golpeó el hombro de Derek causando que éste se quejara “y no es tu única familia, Der”  
“Hablaré con todos, sobre como funciona una manada y lo que te puede suceder si la pierdes como le pasó a Peter”  
“Gracias, eres un buen alfa” le dijo a Derek, riendo cuando este se sonrojó.  
_____________________  
“¿Me quieres decir que fue eso?” gruñó Peter una vez estuvieron en su habitación, estaba enojado.  
“¿Qué fue que?” preguntó.  
“¿Crees que necesito que me defiendas?” siseó Peter “¿realmente crees que no puedo hacerlo yo?”  
“Pues no veía que lo hicieras” le respondió intentando no enojarse.  
“Porque no me interesa lo que piensan” le dijo Peter a la defensiva.  
“Claro que si te importa” murmuró.  
“¿Oh, sí?” murmuró con malicia Peter acercándose peligrosamente a él “¿y tú como podrías saberlo?”  
“Porque te veo y sé que te importa. Peter, yo te veo”  
“Debes dejar de proyectar tus inseguridades en mí” casi gritó el hombre “¿por qué no me dejas tranquilo?”  
“¿Quieres que te deje tranquilo?” le preguntó comenzando a molestarse.  
“SI, quiero que dejes de seguirme, deja de intentar alimentarme o cualquiera que sea tu proyecto”  
“No seas cruel Peter” pidió alejándose de él.  
“¿Niegas que era tu proyecto?” siseó pasando sus manos por su cabello, comenzando a jalarlo “¿te di lastima?”  
“No me diste lastima, eres parte de la manada” ahora se acercó a él, estirando sus manos “todos nosotros hemos tenido una segunda oportunidad y mereces una”  
“Entonces lo hiciste por algún tipo de compromiso” afirmó Peter.  
“¿Qué quieres que te diga?” gritó “¿qué me gustas?”  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho puso sus manos sobre su boca e intentó huir de su habitación, pero dos manos fuertes lo detuvieron.  
“¿Te gusto?” preguntó él sonriendo y acercándose más y más a Stiles hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.  
“¿Tienes algún problema con ello?” lo retó tomando sus muñecas, acercándose a su rostro.  
“Ninguno” respondió el hombre juntando sus frentes, acercándose más y más hasta que sus narices se tocaron y fue Stiles quien inició el beso, aferrándose del cabello de Peter, quién lo tomaba por la cintura “¿Cuánto te gusto?” le preguntó el lobo acercando su boca a la de Stiles pero sin tocarlo.  
“Mucho Peter” le dijo con sinceridad a pesar de que el hombre había preguntado bromeando “¿yo te gusto?”  
“Solo un poco” le respondió Peter besándolo finalmente y lo hacía realmente bien y no pudo evitar gemir en la boca del lobo.  
En poco tiempo tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Peter con sus piernas y se aferraba de su cabello, sabía que las garras de Peter dejarían marcas desde donde se sostenían en su espalda y eso lo excitaba mucho más. En poco tiempo se movía contra el cuerpo del hombre y los dos estaban en su cama, Peter intentaba quitarle la playera y Stiles no tenía fuerza para ayudarle, solo podía pensar en pasar sus manos por su cuello y su pecho y en continuar besándolo.  
“Soy mucho más grande que tú” le dijo Peter una vez le quitó la playera, le costó trabajo responderle porque el hombre succionaba su cuello.  
“No parece importarte” jadeó separándose del hombre para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa.  
“Les importará a ellos” respondió Peter mordiendo.  
“¿Estás buscando pretextos?” preguntó sentándose, mucho más serio que antes “¿quieres esto?”  
“Tú lo quieres” dijo Peter como si tuviera sentido.  
“De eso no se trata, tú eres el adulto aquí, deberías entenderlo” reprendió al hombre sin moverse de su lugar sobre él “me eres interesante y atractivo, no solo físicamente. No digo que me importaría, sabes que eres atractivo y no te tomaba por alguien inseguro”  
“Contigo es diferente” y había mucha sinceridad en la voz de Peter “debes entender que no es fácil, que si algo sucede ellos te elegirán”  
“Estás condenando esta relación antes de que inicie” se agachó para besar la mejilla del hombre “pero te entiendo, me importas y si no quieres que suceda nada, pues yo lo entenderé”  
“No puedo permitirme ser un omega” admitió Peter aferrándose de nuevo de la cintura de Stiles, pero no había nada sexual en ello “no puedo”  
“¿Crees realmente que dejaría que fueras un omega?” le preguntó levantando la ceja y sonriendo “eres mío, sea sexualmente, de forma romántica o solo como amigos ¿Entiendes?”  
“No soy una buena persona, no lo era antes del incendio y nunca lo seré” a pesar de que Peter seguía sin hacer caso de lo que le decía Stiles, no se movía, sus manos seguían sobre su cuerpo.  
“Deja de poner pretextos, es más simple de lo que piensas” sonrió pasando su nariz por el cuello del hombre “podemos ir más lento, puedo cortejarte. Dicen que soy bueno preparando comida, te conquistaré hasta que los pretextos se te acaben y entiendas lo mucho, mucho que me gustas”  
“Son deliciosos” jadeó Peter cerrando los ojos, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, exponiendo su cuello “tus postres”  
“Lo tomaré como un afirmativo” sonrió dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Peter, sonriendo cuando este protestó “ahora nos acurrucaremos porque eso me gusta y a ti también te gustará”  
Acomodó a Peter para poder abrazarlo por completo y los tapó a los dos con la cobija que tenían a un lado.  
______________________  
“Hablé con Scott y Lydia, ya no dirán nada” le dijo Derek en la siguiente reunión de manada, solo quedaban el trío, Derek, Peter y él.  
“Qué bien” dijo sonriendo, dándole una palmada a Derek en el brazo “porque voy a cortejar a tu tío” admitió tomando gran placer por la forma en la que empalidecía Derek y cómo Peter rompía la taza que tenía en su mano.


End file.
